


Magnetic

by HanaMay



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaMay/pseuds/HanaMay
Summary: On the professional side, Danai Martel seems to have the world at her feet. Her career as a reporter takes off when she's offered a position to host her own segment, and she starts to gain attention form the media. But in her personal life, she's an Omega whose scent can barely be detected due to being a late bloomer. Her heats have yet to regulate, which requires her to have suppressant on hand at all times, and makes it hard for her to find a mate. Still, she manages to keep others unaware of her cycle. That is until she meets Everitt Riley, a host from the rival network.At first glance, he's an arrogant Alpha prick who doesn't give a damn about anything besides himself and the end-game. His on-screen success seems  to be the only revering quality about him. They clash in more ways than one, and he's someone she wants to avoid at all costs. But when she suddenly goes into heat  during an on-air interview, will they be able deny their animalistic connection?
Kudos: 1
Collections: Alpha-Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics





	1. Prologue

"Makeup looks good... Hair looks great..." Danai whispered to herself as she ran her hands over her body, smoothing out the invisible wrinkles on her dress. Beige dress and a belt, the outfit was similar to what she usually wore, one of the only differences being the colour. She turned around, peeking over her shoulder to see what she could of the back.

It was her second day as the host of her own segment, and she was feeling confident. The first day had gone off without a hitch, and she heard her bosses later say that she's "one of the most promising and standout reporters we've seen in a while".

Though she didn't want to get her hopes up, there was a chance that she could be nominated for a Nano Award, the most sought after piece of metal by anyone on the small screen. There were still several months to go before it was nomination season, and she was cautiously optimistic that she could capture the attention of the board.

She smiled, satisfied, then reached to pulled back her bathroom mirror, revealing a few small shelves behind it. Her hand went for the suppressant pills that she took everyday. They weren't meant to be taken over a cycle of twenty-one days with a break for seven, but that was only if you wanted to go into heat.

Danai definitely didn't want that.

Omegas weren't disrespected or discriminated against, and it wasn't a death wish to be one. She was proud of her second gender. Her mother, one of her brothers, one aunt on her dad's side and an uncle on her mom's side were very happy Omegas. They all had done pretty well for themselves in their fields, and had beautiful families they went home to. If anything, that was the difference between her and them.

She'd bloomed late, and as a result had yet to have a regular heat cycle. Which was one of the reasons she took suppressants everyday, as per her OB's prescription.

Danai thought about it all the time; who her mate was, when she'd meet him. _How_ she would ever meet him with a nearly undetectable scent. He would smell her water before he smelled her pheromones.

She grabbed her phone, cursing under her breath when she saw the time. The crew was expecting her in less than thirty minutes and, at this rate, she'd end up with barely enough time to grab a banana. Danai left her bathroom in a hurry, turning off the light as she rushed out.

Before she opened her door, she did a check to make sure she didn't forget anything. If she had, it wouldn't have been the first time she'd need to call maintenance to unlock her apartment because she forgot her keys. The main guy, Henry, now knew her name and apartment number by heart. On the upside, maybe they'd end up on a date. He was a little awkward, but not at all hard on the eyes.

With one last look around her cozy apartment, she closed and locked the door then headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

DANAI

"Good morning Hal, Theo, Miranda," Danai said as she shook each of the execs hands. Patrick shook their hands as well, then went to sit next to Danai at the boardroom table. These three were the top of the production chain at Visionary Studios, and they made a lot of the big decisions. It was thanks to her superiors' recommendations to these execs that she held her current position. Of course, their company had a full board to make important decisions and many other people involved in the day-to-day, but Theo, Hal and Miranda were the first people worth getting to know. They were they segue to everyone else at the top.

"It's always good to see you both. How's it feel to have your own part of the production," Miranda asked Danai. She gave the three people in front of her a smile, "it feels amazing. It's truly everything I hoped and more."

They nodded, and Theo smiled, "fantastic."

They all sat there in silence for a few minutes, either looking at each other or someplace in the room. Danai opened her mouth to speak when Hal said, "we're just waiting on one more and then we'll get started.

Danai looked at Patrick, hoping that the execs wouldn't notice the look she gave him. She thought to whisper, but then decided that it would be safer to write him a little note. She pulled a pad of sticky notes from her blazer pocket, then took a pen from the table and scratched out a few words.

"Can you make sure I get this note to my mom, Pat," she asked as she handed him the small sheet of paper. "She loves getting little souvenirs from the studio," Danai told the production members when she noticed their curious glances. They laughed, each stating how relatable that was and "most moms do".

Patrick wrote something beneath her words, then passed it back to her.

She looked down at the note and smiled.

'I could have taken a longer nap had I known we be sitting here grinning at each other' -Danai

'Bubble tea after work? My treat' -Pat

She looked over at him and leaned in as she whispered, "no, my treat."

Patrick smiled at her, then sat up as the boardroom door opened.

"Looks like the wait is over. Thanks for joining us Everitt," Theo stood up, and they all followed suit.

Danai felt her face heat up as she locked eyes with the sexy Alpha, and she cursed inwardly for even thinking of him as sexy. But it seemed like the suppressants had kicked in, because she remained calm and collected as he smiled at her.

"Hello," she said, reaching out her hand to him. He took it and responded in kind, "hi."

Theo looked between the two of them as they stared at each other, "have you met each other?"

"We were in the elevator together earlier, but I never got your name," Everitt said, then looked at Patrick, "or yours."

Danai took her hand back as he released his grip, "Danai Martel. And this is my assistant."

Patrick offered his hand to Everitt, "Patrick Emerson. Nice to meet you."

Everitt shook Patrick's hand, then let go, "I'm Everitt Riley, I work at Future Productions. You might've seen my little show, I dunno."

The three execs and Patrick laughed as his little joke, but when Everitt looked over at Danai, she didn't seem amused in the slightest. "I know who you are. My brother is a big fan of your show," she said, giving a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Everitt nodded, then looked away from her as they all took their seats.

"Well, I don't want us to be here for too long so I'm just going to get to the point. Danai," Theo looked at her, and she gave him her full attention.

"Yes, sir?"

"We want you to do an interview with Everitt at Future."

Danai looked around the room and shrugged, "well, I have some experience interviewing someone with a partner, so I guess that's fine. Who's the subject?"

Theo smiled, "you are, Dani. Everitt is going to interview you."

Against her better judgement, Danai started giggling. Her giggles turned to laughter as she tried to imagine why on earth they'd suggest this.

The two companies weren't on bad terms per se, but they definitely didn't work together. Not usually, anyway. She tried to think of the motive behind them having a Future reporter interview their new star, but all the reasons she could think of didn't seem to make sense. They just made her laugh even more.

After a couple of minutes, Danai realized that she was the only one in the room that was that amused by the idea of her getting interviewed by Everitt. Patrick and Hal were smiling slightly, but that was only for a short time before they recomposed themselves.

She stared at them in disbelief, "you're not serious?"

******

"Well, this is my office," Danai said as she opened the door, letting Everitt walk ahead of her. He stopped at the entrance, and she could hear him sniff a couple times as he looked around the room.

Danai looked up at him, "something wrong?"

Everitt seemed to whisper something under his breath, but she couldn't tell what it was. She was about to ask him what he'd said when he smiled, "nothing." With that, he walked into the office and sat in front of her desk.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she sat behind her desk, powering up her computer. Danai leaned toward him, "so, how do you want to do this thing?"

They were told to "put their heads together" and talk about what they each had in mind for the on-air segment. Apparently, the CEOs of Future and Visionary had some drinks and came up with a plan that was mutually beneficial for their respective studios. Danai would attract viewers from Future and get them interested in Visionary, while Everitt interviewing her would get Visionary viewers to tune into Future's channel.

Although she laughed at the idea when she thought of it as a possibility on her own, because she didn't think that would ever happen, Danai had to admit that it did make sense. Of course, she wasn't surprised when she learned that she'd have to mention the interview several times on her show before it aired, to encourage more viewers to tune in.

"Well," he started, "I'm not going to tell you any of the questions I'll be asking you. But, I do want to get an idea of who you are beforehand. That'll help me fine tune my questions and pace the whole thing."

Danai scoffed, "you can drop the 'mightier than thou' act." She gestured around her, "we're the only ones here."

"You'd know if I was really acting."

She felt a strong urge, once again, to roll her eyes to stare into her brain. Still, it was nice to know that Everitt lived up to his reputation of being a condescending asshole. That was one of those things that eased her mind about some of the people in show business. Sometimes, they were the exact same person they made themselves out to be on TV.

"Okay, what do you wanna know," she asked Everitt, leaning back into her swivel chair.

He pulled out his phone and a pen pad, then looked up her, "mind if I take notes and record? Just a part of my process."

Danai shrugged, "that's fine."

He went ahead and tapped record on his smartphone, then leaned back in his chair. His right leg crossed over his left, and he tapped a pen on the notepad, staring at his subject. Danai looked closer at the pen, realizing that it was one of hers that he must've grabbed from her cup.

'Arrogant and impolite,' she thought to herself, making note of what to expect from him in the future.

"How old are you," Everitt asked her.

"I'm twenty-six."

'What's he gonna ask next, my horoscope sign?'

He looked at her in silence for a few moments before he asked, "I'm guessing you're an Aries?"

She was surprised by this. Not only because she was right about what his next question would be, but mainly at his impressive guess. As little as she wanted to admit, so far she could understand why he was as successful as he was.

And still, she made another mental note.

'Predictable.'

Although she was impressed, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction, because there was a chance that he just got lucky. "What makes you say that?"

"Your personality. Well, what I've seen of it so far. I'm guessing I'm right," Everitt asked, smirking.

"You are," she told him. "How old are you?"

"I'm thirty. Ready for the next question?"

"Yup."

Everitt continued to ask her questions, which either surprised, amused or sparked Danai's curiosity. They were starting to have a good time, which surprised her even more, and Everitt as well. She didn't think she'd have anything to talk about with someone like him, and he wasn't one to be the least bit interested in rookies like Danai.

"Alright, I just have two more questions and I'll be out of your beautiful hair," Everitt said, which made Danai suddenly more conscious of herself.

She glanced over at her computer screen, which served a type of mirror, then touched her dark, tightly coiled, curls. It wasn't anything new for her to receive compliments on her head of hair, and many had said in the past that they wished they were blessed with it. Though she knew better than to take his words to heart, coming from Everitt the statement seemed to hold more meaning.

"Where do you see yourself in two years?"

This was an easy one to answer, because Danai thought about it all the time.

"I see myself with a Nano award under my belt, being considered one of the best reporters in the industry, having a published novel, and..."

Danai let her words trail off, as she wasn't sure she should share all her hopes and dreams with a man she just met that day. As entertaining as he was, Everitt was still Everitt, and he still worked for the 'enemy'.

"...And what?"

She reached across her desk, her hand going for the 'stop' icon on his smartphone's screen. Her hand was nearly there when he grabbed it, staring into her eyes. Her eyes went to his gaze, and she sucked in a quick, audible breath.

His hand was hot as it touched hers, and her skin felt like it was burning up.

Danai opened her mouth to speak, but felt like the words would get caught in her throat. She could see the dark of his eyes dilate as they stared at each other, and her palms started to moisten.

The smell that Everitt noticed earlier in the elevator, and then again in the office grew stronger, and he could now place the scent. It was sweet, like honey suckles mixed with baby's breath, but the scent seemed to start invading his senses.

Everitt leaned toward her, the sudden need to claim her mouth strong and urgent. His eyes went down to her lips, and he watched as she bit the bottom one slowly. He wasn't sure when it happened, but the next thing he knew, his hand was under her chin and he was running his thumb over her lips.

He pulled her chin close, bringing her face towards his as he went to taste the woman in front of him. His lips hovered over here, and they could feel each other's breath as they moved closer and closer. They were millimeters apart when there was a knock at Danai's door.

Danai jumped, which caused Everitt to snap out of it. They both looked toward the door where someone stood on the opposite side. Luckily, it seemed like they couldn't have seen anything past the blinds over her glass door, walls and windows.

She cleared her throat, sitting up tall in her seat, "come in."

The door opened to reveal Patrick, who was clutching at his bag as he entered the room. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting?"

Danai shook her head, "you're fine. What's up?"

Patrick smiled at Everitt as he stepped further in, "are we still on for boba?"

"Yes, sorry. Let me just finish up here and I'll meet you at your desk?"

Patrick nodded, then left the office as quietly as he had come in. Once the door had closed behind him, Everitt shot up from his chair. He went over to Danai's couch, but her scent was strong there too. There was nowhere for him to sit, so he stood and paced the length of her office.

"You're an omega."

Danai buried her head in her hands, massaging at her temples as he paced around the room.

"Yes, I am. Is there a problem?"

Everitt stomped toward her, dragging her up from her chair.

An involuntary gasp escaped from her as stood up, "excuse me-"

Everitt bored his eyes into hers as his frame towered over her 5'7 figure, "there is a problem when you're off your suppressants and in heat."

She grabbed his hands, prying them off of her and away from the clothes they were just attached to. This was why she couldn't understand what just happened. Once again, Everitt had proved himself to be an ass, and she didn't want anything to do with him.

"I am not in heat and, not that it's any of your business, but I took my suppressants earlier today, which I do everyday. I don't know what's wrong with you, but it's not my problem."

She glared at him as she took several steps back. Her arms crossed over her chest, and did her best to contain her frustration with him. Sexiness be damned, it was about time he left her office. 

Everitt looked at her, shocked. "But you... Your scent-"

"My scent is basically undetectable. Like I told you before, it's my body spray and cream. Don't use pheromones as an excuse for your horny behavior."

He looked bewildered as she said that, scoffing at her naivete. It was in his nature to be attracted to pheromones, and she was telling him to, what, turn off his nose?

"I'm an alpha, half the time pheromones are the cause of my horny behaviour," he said as he backed away from her. His hand went to his shirt, pulling it up cover his nose. "You're secreting them right now."

Danai took several steps back as well, so far that she felt her back touch the wall. She couldn't stand looking at him, so she stared down at her feet.

"I think you should go," she uttered.

Everitt sighed, then went to collect his things, his fingers plugging his nose. He looked over at Danai when he was close to her door, and he waited for her to look up at him.

She could feel his eyes on her, but didn't want to make matters any worse. After a few minutes, he left, and took his alpha scent with him.

Danai sunk to the floor, her whole body aware of his absence and craving the alpha's touch. The hairs on her arms stood up, and her face was hot. She put her head between her legs as she waited for her body to relax, hopefully in time for her to get boba with Pat.

Though, in that moment, it definitely wasn't the most important thing on her mind.


	3. One

**DANAI**

"Be sure to tune in tomorrow at nine, when I talk to Ivan Willis about love, family, and what makes him tick. I'm Danai Martel, and thank you for tuning into 'On the Nai Side'."

"And, CUT!"

Danai sighed, slumping back into her seat as the crew started bustling. It was not easy maintaining perfect posture on live TV, especially when she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Which, thanks to her makeup artist, was unbeknownst to the viewers at home and elsewhere.

"Good job Dani," several cast and crew members told her as they walked across the set. She said thanks to each of them, sitting up slightly in the process.

Her assistant, Patrick, ran up to her with a hot green tea in one hand and her schedule in another. "Here," he said, jutting the eco-friendly mug toward her. Danai smiled, then took the drink. He smoothed out his dark hair before taking a look at her itinerary.

It was a little strange for her to have someone following her for hours on end, whose main concern was to keep her happy and on time. She'd tried to shake him off a few times when the studio first assigned Patrick as her new assistant, a few months back when she got her own segment, by telling him to go relax and focus on himself. But, she'd turn the corner not long after and find him right there waiting for her.

He was tall, about 6", and younger than her, but not by much. With him being twenty-four, there was about a two-year difference between them. He was also an omega like herself, and she had noticed a bite mark on the back of his neck once. She was tempted to ask, but figured they should become closer friends before she delved into his personal life.

"You have a meeting with production in thirty," Patrick told her as she took a few sips of her tea.

Danai nodded, "right... Did you ever find out what that's about?"

He gave her a look, "well, I did ask. Theo said, 'if your boss wants to know something, she can come and find out for herself'. So..."

"I see... Well," Danai got up and made her way towards the elevator, "it looks like I have some time to take a nap."

Patrick followed after her, clutching at the papers in his hands, "I don't know if we can fit that in-"

"Pat, I'm exhausted. I stayed up way too late watching _Scandal_ because I've been too busy with work recently to see any episodes," she said as she pressed the 'up' button for the elevator. "And I have a meeting soon, which neither of us have any idea why and how long it'll be. I owe it to myself to close my eyes for ten or so minutes. Better than me falling asleep during the meeting, don't you think?"

They both stepped onto the elevator, and Danai pressed '15'. Patrick looked down at her, then sighed, "okay. I'll set an alarm and come get you when it's time for the meeting."

As much as she wanted to argue with even that, she nodded in agreement. It was a compromise, and she would still get to take her much needed power nap.

The elevator car came to a halt, and a few people got off, leaving just Patrick and Danai. As the doors were about to close, a hand slid through, hitting one side. The doors opened once again, and there he stood.

Everitt Riley, one of the most respected and well-known TV hosts, stood there in front of them. He had won three Nano Awards, and was nominated for Best Supporting Actor at the Big Screen movie awards in his debut film role. She had respect for his success, but was not impressed by what she'd heard of his character. He was arrogant, self-centered, and entitled. Not to mention he worked for the network's top rival, Future Productions studio.

He smiled at Danai and Patrick as he stepped onto the elevator, "Good morning."

"Morning."

"Good morning."

Everitt glanced at the buttons, then chuckled, "I'm going to the fifteenth floor, too."

Danai smiled, "wow. Crazy coincidence."

Everitt turned back to look at her, his green eyes slightly narrower than they had been just a moment ago, "isn't it?"

She matched his cool gaze for a moment, but then looked away. As annoying as she assumed he was, he was also very attractive. Her heart beat picked up slightly, and she felt the need to fan herself. Danai was suddenly very aware of the way Everitt's dark dress shirt hugged his large, chiseled frame perfectly.

He looked down at her, and she felt short in an elevator with two tall men, as Everitt was a bit taller than her assistant. She could feel his eyes on her as he stepped toward her, and was eager to get off the elevator when he asked, "sorry, but are you wearing perfume?"

Danai glanced up at him, "interested in buying some for a friend?"

Everitt shrugged, "just curious is all."

She looked away from him, then said, "it's peach body spray. You could also be smelling the scent of my cherry blossom hand cream."

Patrick looked between the two of them, observing the interaction between the two strangers.

"Must be it," Everitt said, although he didn't seem convinced himself.

The doors opened and Everitt got off first, Danai and her assistant close behind him. Danai and Patrick walked to the right toward her office, as Everitt made his way toward the conference rooms in the other direction.

"You'll have about fifteen minutes to take your nap once we get to your office," Patrick told her, but when he looked at his boss, she didn't seem to be hearing a word that he said. "Danai?"

She stopped in front of her office door, then looked up at him, "fifteen minutes, I got it. I'll see you at the meeting." Danai opened her door, stepping inside as Pat called after her, "actually, I'll pick you up-."

His voice was quieted by the door closing, and she went over to her large, beige sofa. As she switched from her heels to her flats and grabbed her blue blanket, the last thing on her mind was sleep. She was glad to see that Patrick had gone somewhere else as she laid back onto her couch.

Her thoughts went to Everitt in the elevator, and how he smelled when he leaned into her. "Seriously," she groaned, feeling heat between her thighs. The feeling from her base grew, and she immediately went for her suppressants, throwing one in her mouth and swallowing hard. 

Danai finally relaxed, and fell asleep for the little time she had left.


End file.
